Ziprasidone, 5-(2-(4-(1,2-benzisothiozole-3yl)-1-piperazinyl)ethyl)-6-chloro-1,3-dihydro-2H-indole-2-one is an anti psychotic agent that is used for the treatment of psychotic disorders of the schizophrenic types, and is also useful for removing or ameliorating such symptoms as anxiety, agitation, excessive aggression, tension and social or emotional withdrawal in psychotic patients.
It is known that polymorphic forms of the same drug may have substantial differences in certain pharmaceutically important properties. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new solid forms of ziprasidone and its salts and new methods of preparation.